1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings, particularly to a housing with three-dimension appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, or MP3 players, enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high technology services, almost anytime and at virtually any location. These mobile devices often employ any of a variety of decorative housings to attract consumers. Paints and inks are typically applied onto surfaces of the housings to provide the necessary decorative appearance.
Typical paints and inks can provide two-dimension appearance, however, cannot provide three-dimension appearance on the surface of a housing. A housing with three-dimension appearance on its surface is more apparent and attractive to consumers.
Therefore, a housing with three-dimension appearance is desired in order to attract the users.